The Midnight Moon
by LissyGoode
Summary: Being a teenage girl is hard enough, but being a teenage werewolf? All Luna wants is to be a normal high schooler, but normal is for from reach when the supernatural is in your genes.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled the dress over my head and walked out of the changing room. "Do you think he'll like it?" I asked over my shoulder at my mom. She smiled and told me to turn around. The dress was dark blue with white tool around the hem and small plastic diamonds dotted around the skirt and ended just above my knees.

"You look beautiful," Mom told me, fixing the white sash that wrapped around my waist. "He's going to think so, too." Her smile dropped slightly, "What did you say his name was again?"

"Nick Kim," I told her brushing my black bangs from my eyes. Mom said I looked like my dad, I got his height (towering almost half a foot over my mom) and his dark hair, but she was always hung up on my eyes. I didn't think they were so special, a dark green that changed depending on my mood. To her they held so much more, I could almost see the pain in her face when she looked at me. I shook myself from my thoughts. "He's the new kid, remember?"

"Yeah," Mom said, her smile returning, "I remember you gushing about how cute he is."

I bushed and looked back at the mirror. "Maybe I should get my hair cut… or my nails done. Girls normally do that for Homecoming, right?"

That made Mom laugh, "Yes, but you don't need it, Luna. He asked you when you were in jeans and a hoodie, Nick obviously likes you no matter how you look."

"Yeah," I sighed. I hadn't told her my fear, that it was all a joke. Or that someone on the basket ball team dared him. "Yeah, okay."

"Now go changed so we can look for shoes," She told me, leaning up to kiss my cheek. Mom grinned and pushed me back into the dressing room.

"I'm going," I laughed. I stripped and pulled my jeans back on. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment, trying to guess what Nick would see. I shuttered at the sight of my muscles, no one like a girl with flabby arms, but mine were way too defined and hardened. I sighed and pulled my baggy sweater back on over my undershirt.

"Ready to—Mom? What's wrong?" I asked walking over to her. She had one hand clutching the metal rack that the return items went on and her eyes were looking out across the store, but they weren't seeing anything.

"Nothing," She told me, snapping herself out of it. "Sorry, I'm just tired. I think I had a pair of heels at home that would look nice."

I smiled and nodded, but inside I was grimacing. _Great, like I need to be taller_.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings of a blue bird as she sings," I sang softly as I curled my hair.<p>

"The six o'clock alarm would never ring," A voice answered over by my door, making me drop the curling iron. "Sorry," Nick chuckled, leaning against the door frame, "Your mom said I could come up. You ready?"

"Y-yeah," I said, quickly unplugging the hair curler and laying it on my desk. "Y-you look nice." He did look nice, _really_ nice. He had on a white shirt and dark dress pants. He's brown hair had been cut a bit shorter and his tan skin almost glowed. God, if this was a joke they were going all out.

"You too," His grin was easy and he took my hand as I walked into the hall. "You look…" He cleared his throat and looked away. "We should get going. Jeff and Tina are waiting in the car."

I froze. "What?"

"We're car pooling, didn't I tell you?" He frowned slightly, watching me.

_Um, no. Actually you haven't talked to me since you asked me to the dance._ "Right, must've forgotten."

After a few photos, and a very quiet car ride with the head cheerleader and her jock boyfriend, we arrived at the community center where the dance was being held. It always looked pretty during the day, with the woods framing it, but at night the trees looked kinda creepy.

Nicks hand tightened around mine and he gave me a small smile. I tried to smile back, but my stomach was flipping too much, Nick got out of the car, and then helped me out, not even glancing over at Tina of Jeff. In fact, his eyes hadn't left me the whole car ride.

I thanked Jeff's mom as she pulled away and Nick walked me inside. "I-I'm really happy you asked me," I told him, looking at my feet. In my mom's silver heels, I was almost as tall as him.

"I'm happy you said yes," He grinned. "I didn't even think you knew who I was." We walked over to the punch bowl and he handed me a glass. "You don't have to dance if you don't want to, we can just sit and talk." His eyebrows scrunched, "… Girls like to talk, right? I mean not that you're a girl… Shit, that didn't come out right. I just meant that your, ya know, a woman?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, laughing into my paper cup, "Smooth, does that work on all us women?" Nicks face heated and I laughed some more, taking his arm and leading him out to the dance floor. Maybe Mom was right, maybe he did like me.

* * *

><p>We stood in a dark corner talking, I'd put on extra deodorant, but I already ran to the bathroom twice to apply more. I felt flushed, almost feverish, but just blamed it on the dancing. I couldn't get sick at a dance, and the flu wasn't common at this time a year. But as Nick leaned in to kiss me, I felt something coming up.<p>

Without a word, I pushed past him and out the back door, throwing up as soon as I hit the outside air. I threw up again, stumbling towards the woods, my legs moving on their own. I knew what was happening. Mom had warned me of it, but I thought I still had years to go, that I had time to prepare. I threw up again, grabbing on to the branch of a tree to keep me standing.

_No_, I thought,_ No, it's too soon. I was… drugged. Yeah, Nick drugged my drink. That was his joke. It has to be a date rape drug._ I pulled Mom's shoes off so they didn't get vomit on them and took a few heavy breaths, waiting for the drug to pass.

Mom told me that my body was different, that drugs didn't affect me like they would a normal human. She said that I was special. I knew I was, because even in the dark I could see just where I was going. I could hear the music as I traveled deeper into the woods; I could smell Nick on me. Nick, was that his voice? Someone was calling for me…

I collapsed onto the dry ground as pain ripped through my body, a scream tearing out of my throat. Blackness started at the edge of my vision, framing a pair of brown work boots. I looked up at the man, a strange look on his face.

"It's okay," He whispered, leaning down and pulling me to my feet. "I'm going to help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the man scooped me up, I caught his sent: danger and… home. I could trust him, but not too much. He had so much power over me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, and the shook my head, turning to vomit again. The man rubbed my back a little and pulled my hair from my face. The touch was comforting, which was odd, because if another man his age touched me like that, I'd be running for the hills.

"Don't worry," He told me calmly as I screamed again, "the feeling will pass. You're too young to turn."

"T-turn?" That's what Mom called it, "turning." But this man couldn't know about it, right?

"You feel like your bones are being pulled apart. Like your body might turn inside out at any moment." I nodded and he sighed, "That's just the beginning. This is a dry run; it'll be a lot worse when you're ready."

"Thanks," I groaned, closing my eyes, "That makes me fell _so _much better."

The man chuckled and waited as I threw up again. "Here, I'll take you home. If another wolf smells you…"

"Another? There are more?" I asked, and then rolled my eyes at how stupid I was. "You're…?"

The man winked at me, leading me out of the woods. Nick stood at the back of the community center, watching the woods; he smiled when he saw me, but it froze when he saw who I was with. "What are you doing here?"

"You know each other?" I asked, frowning. If Nick knew a werewolf…

"No," Nick said, between clinched teeth. "Never seen him before."

"Your girlfriend needs to get home," He said, passing me off to Nick, who put his arm around my shoulder.

"N-no, I'm not… he's not…" I stuttered, but the man was already walking away.

At the corner of the building, he turned to look at Nick, "Home by midnight."

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Nick said, handing me another sundae. We were sitting outside a Dairy Queen, watching the cars drive by and talking.<p>

I frowned, taking a bite of my ice-cream, chocolate with hot fudge and cherries. "About what?" A tiny river of fear started in me, was he apologizing for asking me out to the dance? Of course he was. He realized how wrong of a match I was for him and was trying to let me down easy. I looked down at the three plastic dishes on the picnic table, all mine. At least he was being nice about it.

"My uncle. He promised he wouldn't follow me, but…" Nick sighed taking a big bite of his ice-cream. "So, sorry."

"It's fine," I told him a little more than confused. "So that man was…"

Nick nodded, "Yeah." He took a swipe at my sundae, put I pulled it away.

"Nu-ah," I told him, taking another big bite. "This is mine."

"Oh, yeah?" Before I knew what was happening, Nick's mouth was on mine, his hand on my cheek. We kissed like that for I don't know how long, seconds and hours seemed the same. He pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes, "Not anymore." And then he took off, my ice-cream in hand.

I just sat here, dumbstruck, watching him. He had kissed me. Honest to God kissed me. I cleared my throat and pulled myself together long enough to chance after him; no kiss was worth giving up that much ice-cream.

* * *

><p>When I got home, Mom was talking to herself as she dyed the roots of her hair deep red to match the rest. I never got why she didn't just let it grow blonde. She looked up as I walked it, "How was the dance?"<p>

"Very cool," I grinned, then nodded at a vague shimmering shape next to her, "Work or…?"

"Aunt Liz came by," Mom told me, "Take off your ring and say hi."

I slid the silver ring from my finger and Aunt Liz came into focus. Mom had the ring made for me as soon as she realized I could see ghosts. My being a werewolf she could do nothing about, but at last she could simi-fix the ghosts. There was a small diamond imbedded in the silver that came from Mom's own necklace. For her, it just stopped the bad ghosts from reaching her; for me it put up a fogged wall in front of them.

"Hey, Aunt Liz," I sat at the grinning girl sitting next to my mom.

"Love that dress," Liz told me, getting up to get a closer look. "Was the dance fun? Your mom was just telling me about your date. He sounds cute."

"He is," I told her, my cheeks heating, "His name's Nick Kim and he's on the basketball team. He's _so_ nice. He took me out for ice-cr… What is it?" A strange shadow had passed over Liz's face and she started fiddling with her nightgown. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um, nothing," She said quickly, brushing her blonde hair from her face. "I just… should get going. People to spook, places to haunt." Without another word, she popped out of the air, leaving us alone.

"That was odd," Mom frowned.

"Aunt Liz _is_ odd," I laughed, sliding my ring back on. "Bed time?"

"I have some client research," She told me, pulling out her laptop. "You go on."

"Okay, don't stay up too late," I Told her, kissing her cheek. "Love you."

"You too, hon." She answered, not looking up from the screen. Before I left I caught a glimpse of the name in the search box: Derek Souza.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep that night. My heart was still hammering form kissing Nick, and when Mom finally went to bed, she was crying. It wasn't odd for her to cry in the night, she would do it a lot when I was little. I'd wake up and crawl into her bed, thinking it was a nightmare. And I guess it was one, and she was living it.

Mom would never say it, but I made her sad. I looked too much like _him_. We didn't even keep photos in the house of him; I had lived for seventeen years not knowing what my father even looked like.

Around one, I got up, unable to lay still anymore, and started cleaning my room. When I was done, I want downstairs and cleaned the living room and kitchen. We lived in a small two-story duplex so there wasn't much to clean, but at least it kept me busy.

The entire time I was cleaning, Mom's laptop called to me. When I was done, with nothing left to do, I settled down in front of it. Light flickered as it booted up and tapped my fingers on the coffee table. I quickly restored the last session and waited for the page to load.

Mom was a privet investigator, specializing in murder (for the obvious reasons). It wasn't abnormal for her to search a name more than one in a few weeks, but that name she'd been searching as long as I could remember. Derek Souza, the ghost I've never known.

Of course he _wasn't_ a real ghost, but if Mom couldn't find anything on him, that had to count for something.

When the page loaded, my fingers froze on the keyboard. The last person she searched wasn't Derek Souza, it was Nick. And Nicolas Flamel Kim didn't exist.

"Hey, Luna," Nick slid into place next to me as I walked down the hall. "What's going on? You've been avoiding me all day."

"No, I haven't," I said, stopping at my locker. Nick reached for my books as I did the combination, but a glare made his hand stop short.

"Did you… not have a good time?" His face was so cute and concerned, I almost dropped my scowl, but his next words brought it right back. "It's because I kissed you, isn't it?"

I stuffed my books into my lock and grabbed my coat. "What's your name?"

"Un, Nick?" He said like it was a trick question. I slammed my locker and shoved him out of the way. "Luna, come on!" He yelled running after me, "What's wrong? Talk to me."

I rounded on him so quick he took a step back. "_Talk_ to you? Talk to _you_? I'll fucking talk to you when you quit lying to me."

Nick's expression hardened, "What? You think I'm lying? About what? What would I have to gain by lying to you?"

I stood there, feeling hot. Too hot, _fever_ hot. _God, no, not now. Please not now._ "You tell me," I hissed before running into the girls' bathroom.

As the hot water spilled over me, I thanked God again that the school bathrooms had showers in them. After throwing my guts up into the toilet, I was really in need of one. The bad thing about bathing was that you were stuck with your thoughts, the thoughts I'd been stuck with all night.

Nick had kissed me, and lied to me. I had a major crush on someone who wasn't real, and that had to be the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Luna?" Strike that. Nick walking into the bathroom while I was in the shower was the most embarrassing thing ever. "Are you okay? I got my uncle…"

"Dammit, Nick," I yelled, pulling the curtain over just enough to stick my head out. "This is the fucking _girls'_ bathroom." He stood by the door with the man for last night. "Get out!"

Nick's uncle raised an eyebrow and looked at Nick, but didn't make a move to leave "She looks fine."

"I _am_," I yelled wrapping a towel around me and turning off the water. I marched over and pointed a finger at Nick. "It's him who's messed up." I grabbed his collar and shoved him into the door, harder than I intended. Nick's uncle caught him before he crashed into the metal and they both looked at me. "I-I'm not… I didn't…" My hands clenched and I took a few shaky steps back. "I didn't hurt him, I didn't!"

"Calm down, Luna," Nick's uncle told me, taking a step closer.

"It's the girls' restroom," I mumbled, like that was an excuse. I still hadn't gotten over the last time I lost my temper, seven years ago. Mom told me the guy got out of the hospital last year. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought that I could've hurt Nick like that. "He shouldn't be in here."

"Okay," Nick's uncle said, his voice like still water, trying to calm me. "We'll go wait outside. You come out when you're ready. We'll talk then."

Nick's uncle, Derek, took us to the same Dairy Queen Nick and I had been to the other night and got us all ice-cream. I was on my fourth cone when Derek finally spoke up. "So, your parents…"

"My mom's, uh, human," I told him, licking a dribble of chocolate from my thumb. "It's my dad who I… take after."

Derek watched me for a moment, "And where is he?"

I shrugged, "Dead, I guess. He was in the army, never came home. It's kinda cool though, ya know? Dying a hero." Derek nodded, waiting for me to go on. "I never met him, so there's nothing really for me to miss."

"What about your mom?" Nick had been so quiet; I'd thought he was still mad at me, even though Derek explained it wasn't my fault. "Dose she miss him?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she does. I think he's the reason why she became a P.I. If anyone found him, it'd be her." I popped the rest of my cone into my mouth and wiped my hands on a napkin. "I haven't told her yet, about me starting to change. She has so much on her plate; I'd only make it worse."

"So, what," Nick asked, "She's just going wake up one day and you're going to be a dog?"

"Chloe can handle it," Derek told me, starting on his tenth sundae.

"I never told you my mom's name," I said, my eyebrows scrunching.

"Come on, you're a smart girl Luna." Derek raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think we'd move into an area with another wolf and _not_ research them?"

"I, uh, yeah I guess you're right," I told him, looking back over at Nick. Mom didn't find anything on him, and she tried; I saw her history. "So, what about you two? Here I am spilling out my life story, and Nicky won't even tell me his real name."

Nick coughed on his soda, which he had been chugging. "Excuse me?"

"You hear me. There's no such person as Nick Kim. So," I cut my eyes over to Derek, "who the fuck are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

They wouldn't tell me. Not there, not until they knew they could trust me, which was really just a lame excuse. Derek was an Alpha, he could silence me anytime he wanted. Instead, they invited me to supper that night to "meet the family." There, they would explain what I was allowed to know at the moment. And I would just have to deal with it.

Mom had work to take care of out of town, meaning she had the car and I had to walk. I'd dressed in one of my nicer outfits (only owning jeans, hoodies, and tank tops for the most part) and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I made sure to check myself in Mom's full mirror before leaving the house.

The black slacks were loose and my blue V-neck had long enough sleeves that the major bulk of my arms were covered. A small gold chain with a heart on it rested on my collar bone, one of the only pieces of jewelry I owned. It was a gift from dad before he left. The only thing I really called mine.

I was just about to walk out the door when I caught myself at side-view. With my hair pulled back, the long, white scar on my right cheek was visible. I ran a finger over it before letting my hair fall into my face. There was no need for anyone to see it.

Nick's house wasn't a house. With its large doors and stone walls it was a castle, complete with mote. Okay, so it was a duck pond, but still. I tapped up the stone walk in my low heels and I couldn't stop myself from looking around in awe. Of course he was rich.

The grass was cut into neat diamond shapes and there were pear trees spaced around the walk. I'd never been to a house this nice, and was starting to rethink turning tail ang going back home. I mean, I didn't _have_ to know Nick's real name… Unfortunately, the front door opened before I could run and a woman with slick dark hair looked down at me.

"I'm guessing you're Luna," She said, closing the door behind her. "They're all out back," She told me, shifting the stake of plates in her arms.

"Let me—" I reached out to help her, but stopped as the plates started to levitate and spill around her.

"I've got it," She said with an almost smug smile and waved for me to follow her. The woman walked around to the side of the house without glancing at me again.

There were more trees around the house, creating an arched path to the back yard. Lights were strung through the braches, making the spinning plates glow; I was so bussing looking around that I almost bumped into the woman when she stopped. I got a glare shot at me and took two steps back, "Sorry."

The woman walked over to a table as the plates settled themselves down in front of the chairs and a cloud of silverware flew out of a holding cup and landed neatly on the table.

"Wow," I mumbled, stepping into the yard. There was a wooden privacy fence cutting it in half, but I could smell pool water on the other side. This side was delicate and elegant with fountains and sculptures and lanterns hanging from the trees. I felt like I'd fallen out of the real world and into a story book.

_What real world? _A voice rang in my head. _The one where werewolves went to high school and eating utensils placed themselves like magic? _Magic, that was a thought. If there were werewolves and necromancers why couldn't here be witches? It almost embarrassed me that I never thought of it before.

The back door opened up and a man came out, talking with Derek. He had to be Nick's dad, they looked too much alike for him to be anything else. But, neither of them looked anything like Derek. Did that mean he wasn't a werewolf, or…

"Luna," The man smiled, "I've heard so much about you. I'm Simon, Nick's father."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shifting a little from foot to foot and clamping my hands behind my back. Well, this wasn't awkward. I glanced over at the door they'd come out of, but couldn't see Nick. He couldn't leave me out to dry with his family. His mom already didn't like me.

_No_, something told me, _not his mom. She smells too much like Simon. She's related to him, too._ That was funny, a dad, an uncle and an… aunt? I could smell from here that it was only Nick left in the house, which meant no siblings, and no married couples.

"Nick's just finishing up some homework," Simon explained, "He—" a loud explosion cut him off and Simon closed his eyes, sighing through his nose.

"That," Nick said running out the door, "was _not_ my fault. Aunt Tori switched up the powered duck feet and…" He saw me, "Oh, hi Luna."

"Um, Nick," I said, taking a step back, "your face is blue." This was all too weird, and I was a werewolf for God's sake.

"Dammit," Nick muttered, and then looked at his dad, "Sorry."

Simon just shook his head, "Go clean up, we're about to eat."

With one last look over at me, Nick nodded and disappeared. Oh, I couldn't wait for this night to be over, or at least make some since.

**Sorry for the looong break on the story. I just moved to a new town 6 months ago, and before that I had to get caught up on a lot of reading and school work. I also want so say sorry for the awkwardness of this chapter, but I figured it would be best just to reintroduce everyone at once. **

**I'd like to thank ****error102893****, ****Kqmagicgirl****, and ****Chlerek-Lover-8**** for the comments. Also feel free to give constructive criticism. I'm a big girl, I can take it. (Plus it's just fun to read)**

**PS I get a cookie! I spelled "necromancer" right with out looking it up! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

I ducked as a knife flew inches above my head, and rolled onto my back, grabbing a fallen branch. Nick's eyes were dark and hard as I ran at him and I saw his fingers flick before I was knocked back to the ground. I scrambled to my feet before someone twisted my arms behind my back and forcing me to my knees.

Derek's voice was harsh in my ear, but I didn't listen long enough to hear what he was saying. My feet kicked out and I flipped him over my back before darting for the trees. The quick sound of air being cut made me jump two the side, and out of the corner of my eye I saw another knife implant itself into a tree.

I kept running, hearing them behind me, but I was in my domain now and that gave me an extra burst of energy. I jumped as I neared a low branch and pulled myself onto the tree, taking off my jacket and throwing it as far as I could to displace my sent.

My fingers and knees dug into the hard bark as I climbed high, praying to get away. My shoulder ached where Derek had almost dislodged it and there was a little bit of blood dripping down my cheek from a spot one of Tori's knifes had nicked.

Suddenly, the branch I was holding on erupted into flame. I lost my grip in the panic and fell backwards, my legs quickly bending to catch a branch before I hit the ground. The slam of a stop caused pain to rip through my legs and my body to give. I fell on my back and a heavy foot landed on my chest.

My body froze against my will and my eyes were forced open to look into the dark brown ones of Simon. A quick look around and I could see Nick, Tori, and Derek surrounding me. Even if I could break from the magic hold, there would be no chance of escape. I was dead.

"The good news is that you lasted a minute longer than you did yesterday," Simon told me, releasing the hold on my body and helping me up.

I slumped against Nick, who wrapped his arms around me. It had been a month since the dinner, and very few of my questions had actually been answered. I learned that Simon, Tori, and Nick were spell casters, and, of course, Derek was a werewolf. They had been traveling since before Nick was born, and decided to settle down.

No matter how much I tried to learn, they always knew more about me then I did them. It was completely unfair.

I closed my eyes and put my head on Nick's chest. He still hadn't told me his real name, but he promised to be as honest as he could with me. That was really all I could get from him right now, and I was okay with it. Mostly. "I hate dying."

Nick laughed, stroking my hair away from my face, "Besides being dead, are you okay?"

I looked down at my slightly burnt palms and nodded, "I should be fine, but I have to go. Mom's getting back from Iowa today and I still have to clean the house… You guys are still coming to supper, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Nick told me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Unfortunately," Tori said, fixing her make up, "Simon and I have some… business to take care of. But Derek's free to go."

"Great," both Derek and I said at the same time. Only he sounded way less trilled…

"What do you mean Nick is coming for supper?" My mom almost yelled. She had gotten home an hour ago and was in her robe now, her hair still wet from the shower. "You can't just… just invite someone over without asking me."

"What's the deal?" I asked, looking up from the cake I was trying to frost for desert. "He's my _boyfriend_ and he's only been to the house once. So what if I asked him to come? _I'm_ the one cooking." I didn't understand why my mom blew up like that, she was normally very calm and relaxed after a finished case.

"Nothing," Mom sighed, closing her eyes, "There's no deal. I'm going to go get dressed before he gets here."

"They," I corrected her, waving my hand to the forth plate, "Nick and his uncle, Derek."

Mom's eyes few open and she stared at me before turning and running upstairs. "Shit!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So, I've decided that I can make this story even better (unfathomable, I know). I'll be rewriting the first few chapters and put them back up under another name another name. And guess what? You, my faithful readers, get the pick the name! There's going to be a poll on my profile for you to choose, the one with the top votes will be the name of the new story. **

**To add a little more anticipation, I'm not going to update Midnight Moon! Oh, don't you guys just hate me now? =P I'll be taking a little bit and getting a good amount of chapters ready so I can update once a week on the new story. I'll also have a poll to see which day of the week I update (if I can have two up at once…).**

**Until then, keep reading! 3**


End file.
